Graffiti
by Olynara Sedai
Summary: Holly goes to an old spot to complete the ritual, but gets destracted by something new. HollyXArtemis


_**I stole a tiny bit of this from the 'Bad Day' music video, but please don't hold it against me.**_

If you missed it: HOLLYxARTEMIS

It had been a while since she'd been there; the memories had been too strong. The fear, the shock, the humiliation; in any other situation, whenever she thought about it, it was fine, she even thought abuot how despite everything she had felt during the ordeal, it had let her meet him, and that was good. But the thought of returning to that magical spot, especially to replenish her magic, had always made her shudder.

But Holly needed the magical boost, and so flew to that spot in Ireland, the river where had first met Artemis Fowl. It was beautiful, no denying it, still the angelic, untouched zone it had first been, and she smiled. The slight haunting feeling was still there though. She couldn't settle her stomach, those emotions stirring at the sight where she had been shot and kidnapped. Shivering, she landed, and against advice, took off her LEP helmet. A sudden, strong sense of deja vu took her, as she let the helmet slip onto the grass, and massaged the tips of her ears. The first time she returned to the area, it seemed natural to follow the same steps, see how they played out. She took a deep breath and turned around the untouched area. The rushing river water was the only sound.

Holly gazed at the tree, then flinched. It wasn't _just_ deja vu that time. Humans had reached the spot, it seemed. Cut into the tree, not deep enough to do any damage, but still clearly visble, was the graffiti of a careless teenager. Rare, though. It had been done carefully enough that the tree would be fine. She wasn't a _speaker_, one of the rare fairies who could hear nature and it's pain, but it was obvious in the bark. She stared at the graffiti for a second, then blinked, a strangled noise of surprise catching in her throat.

The mark was pocket-knife carved initials, the second letter partially circled by a question mark. The itself was peirced by a line, with little fletches on the end. Interesting. Well, that wasn't. It was the A and F that were carved into the tree that was interesting. Holly smiled. It seemed the spot had been touched by the only human who knew about it. She stared at the mark for a moment, then picked up her Nutrino, setting it as low as possible.

She added her own question mark, reversed, the tips touching that of the first. Next a line, in line with the other end, tipped with an arrow head. Finally came the letters, H and S, just below the first carved in, and carved like calligraphy, due to the ease of using a laser. She smiled at the work. The top was rougher, harsher, but her own was smooth and flowing. Very ironic. She bent, picking up an acorn that lay among a few others, and turned before putting her helmet back on. No need for Foaly to notice anything.

She took off into the night, searching for a fitting place to plant the acorn, the sealed version worn on a chain hidden beneath her jump suit. She didn't need to conventionally complete the ritual, but it still felt good. And why waste both an emergency acorn and the opportunity to fly above ground? But maybe she would return to the sacred spot. It was beautiful, and as she flew away; just thinking about it gave her a warm fuzzy feeling. When she got back to her house, she decided, she'd call Artemis. They had a few things, one in particular, to discuss.

-----------------------------------

_A week later..._

Foaly grimaced. "What's up?" Asked Holly casually as she sat in one of the normal swivell chairs. His grimace grew as he put a picture on screen.

"Damn humans." Muttered the centaur. "Looks like that nice old spot in Ireland has been found by mud-teens." Holly looked up sharply as a single picture was brought on screen. "Look at that. No respect for nature."

Foaly had turned away, so missed the blush that coloured Holly's cheeks. It was the classic graffiti heart, with an arrow reaching through it, and the four initials in it. AF + HS. Below the heart was a single word, scratched out more carefully than the first half, but not as skillfully as the bottom half, though just as heart felt: _Forever_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**What did you think? It's very basic, and random, and one of my many stories inspired by something I drew, but please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**(If you read my chaptered story, sorry, I had writer's block and this just came to me.)**_


End file.
